brother_brotherfandomcom-20200215-history
Disney XD
Disney XD is an American cable television channel. It is part of the Walt Disney Company, and It is broadcasted in the United States. It has international versions like Disney XD Canada, Disney XD Malaysia and more. It is owned by the Disney Channels Worldwide unit of Disney-ABC Television Group, part of the Disney Media Networks division of The Walt Disney Company. It is aimed primarily at male pre-teens and teenagers 6–15 years of age. History Disney XD was launched on February 13, 2009, taking over the channel space of Toon Disney. Many of the channel's programs – particularly animated series – previously aired on Toon Disney, mainly as part of the Jetix program block, which debuted in 2004, and ran on Toon Disney until the channel's shutdown. Disney XD carries the same name as an unrelated mini-site and media player on Disney.com, which stands for Disney Xtreme Digital, though it is said that the "XD" in the channel's name does not have an actual meaning. Current Programming Original Live-Action * Kirby Buckets (2014-present) * Gamer's Guide to Pretty Much Everything (2015-2017) * Lab Rats: Elite Force (2016) * Brother, Brother (2017-Present) Original Animated * Wander Over Yonder (2014-2016) * The 7D (2014-2016) * Star Wars Rebels (2014-present) * Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero (2014-present) * Star vs. The Forces of Evil (2015-present) * LEGO Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015-2016) * Pickle and Peanut (2015-present) * Milo's Murphy's Law (2016-present) * Ducktales (2017 series) (Summer 2017) * Big Hero 6: The Series (Fall 2017) Marvel Universe * Avengers Assemble (2013-present) * Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H. (2013-2015) * Ultimate Spider-Man (2012-2016) * Guardians of the Galaxy (2015-present) Acquired Live-Action * Doctor Who (2015-present) * Gaming Show (in My Parents' Garage) (2015-present) Acquired Animated * Doraemon (2014-present) * Pokémon: ** Pokémon The Series: XY (2013-2016) ** Pokémon The Series: Sun and Moon (2017) Former Programming Original Live-Action * Aaron Stone (2009-2010) * Zeke and Luther (2009-2012) * I'm in the Band (2009-2011) * Kickin' It (2011-2015) * Crash & Bernstein (2012-2014) * Mighty Med (2013-2015) * Lab Rats (2012-2016) * Power Rangers RPM (2009) Original Animated * Phineas and Ferb (2007-2015) * Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil (2010-2012) * Motorcity (2012-2013) * Tron: Uprising (2012-2013) * Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (2012-2015) * Yin Yang Yo! (2006-2009) (Previously on JETIX) Acquired Animated * Jimmy Two Shoes (2009-2011) * Kid vs. Kat (2008-2011) * Avengers: United They Stand (2009–2010) * The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes (2010–2013) * Batman (2009–2012) * Boyster (2014–2015) * Camp Lakebottom (2013–2015) * Fantastic Four (2009–2012) * Gargoyles (2009–2012) * The Incredible Hulk (2009–2012) * Iron Man (2009–2012) * Jackie Chan Adventures (2009–2010) * The Jungle Book (2012) * Max Steel (March 25 – December 7, 2013) * Naruto Shippuden (2009–11) (now on swim Toonami block) * Oddbods (2015) * Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures (2013–2015) * Packages from Planet X (July 13, 2013 – February 24, 2014) * Pinky and the Brain (2009–2010) * Rated A for Awesome (2011–2013) * Silver Surfer (2009–2012) * Slugterra (2012–2014) * Sonic Underground (2012) * The Spectacular Spider-Man (2009–2012) * Spider-Man (2009–2012) * Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends (2009–2012) * Spider-Man Unlimited (2009–2012) * Static Shock (2009–2010) * Stitch! (2011) * Storm Hawks (2011) * Superman (2009–2010) * Xiaolin Chronicles (2013–2014) * X-Men (2009–2012) * X-Men: Evolution (2009–2012) Original Films * Sky Runners (2009) * Pants on Fire (2014) * Mark and Russell's Wild Ride (2016)